<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最后的书信 by IvyLili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507849">最后的书信</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili'>IvyLili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cultist Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A physian receives one last letter from an acquaintance.<br/>一位医生从同行那里收到了最后一封信。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>最后的书信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Chinese version of https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507777</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“……是的，真正的光明并不仁慈。但世界的表皮——也就是对于常人所言的现实——必须存续。因为若没有清醒，那么梦境又从何而来？漫宿与辉光又将是什么呢？ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>…… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>又及：接下来的几个星期我恐怕无法继续写信。这里出现了斑疹伤寒流行的迹象，我必须去医院看看我能做些什么。等这件事过去之后我会再与你联系的。祝你诸事顺遂。 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>你诚挚的 G. v. Jannings” </em>
</p><p>我久久地注视着信纸上端正优美的圆体字。私人的信件总是比记者们的报道来得要慢。我右手边的那份报纸上，有一篇文章叙述着那遥远的城市里疫病爆发的恐怖景象，并且用歌颂中世纪圣人般的口吻哀悼着那位虽然只不过是旅行时经过该地、却志愿到医院去参与对病患的治疗、直至自己也染病殉职的医者。</p><p>“愿上帝使他的灵魂安息。”文章里是这样说的。</p><p>我摇了摇头；他和我一样，都不是相信上帝的人。我们都看到过常人所不能见的、世界真实的形态。然而我们选择的道路并不相同。</p><p>我想我或许再也不会见到他；无论是在漫宿之内或之外。可我又无比希望能够与他相见，哪怕只是为了问他一句为何如此。</p><p>又或者我永远都不会知道答案。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>